Rush
by MusicalBeans
Summary: Just a short fic about my outlook on our last marching band performance on November 6, 2004. R and R please!


Rush

A Fanfiction by,

MusicalBeans

DISCLAIMER: Do I even need one of these here? But anyway, I don't own squat.

SUMMARY: Just a short fic about my outlook on our last marching band performance on November 6, 2004. R and R please!

XXXXXXXXX

We all stepped onto the field, and lined up just behind the goal lines. This would be our last time performing the show for the season. The last performance of my freshman year. I was ready. And pumped. I couldn't wait. Marching band was something I had fallen in love with over the summer and fall. I loved the feeling of knowing others are there for you, and you need to be there for them. Band always gave me that feeling. Without one section, the sound would be incomplete and the visual would look wrong.

Practices were long and hard. It was hot, cold, rainy, and sometimes a little snow. There were so many times that year when I just wanted to chuck my clarinet at someone and yell "I quit!" I would get so angry about missing a note, set, or step. Band was something I was always pretty good at, and that's why I would get so angry about a very stupid mistake. And of course, being a freshman, the upperclassmen _never_ get off your back if you make a mistake.

No matter how much I wanted to, quitting wasn't an option for me. I'm not a quitter. And I'm really glad I stuck with it because performing with our band was something I loved. You get a _huge_, and I mean BIG rush of excitement just before you perform.

As hard as things got sometimes. There were so many good things about band. Band camp, skit night, parades, and _very_ random yet funny moments that occur. And not to mention friends. Band is a great way to meet new people and make bonds, after all, you are with these people for the _whole_ summer, might as well meet some cool people right?

All the memories, good and bad, from over the past five or six months came rushing back as our director called us to attention and we marched out onto the field, and the announcers voice boomed through the Dome.

"From St. John Indiana…The Lake Central High School Tribe of Pride."

The crowd started cheering and clapping. You could near our "personal fans" yelling.

"WE ARE…"

And a response of "LC!"

I maintained game face, though I was smiling inwardly.

Parents! Our parents were _insane_ when it came to cheering us on! They would jump up and down in the air and wave their signs and blue and white boas in the air like crazy. But we all loved it.

We stood there in our formation, waiting, for our cue. Once it came, we all slowly bent down and set our instruments on the ground and walked to another part if the field in a wave-like manor. Once we got to our _real_ first set, we stood back to back with another person and did different motions as the pit played the introduction to our show. Near the end of the pits' feature, we walked back to our instruments. We all came up to attention at the same time and waited for the whistle. Oh how I loved (and miss!) that whistle. It set off it's extremely high-pitched, and not to mention loud scream. We snapped our instruments up and BAM! Out came the first chord just as the whistles' screaming ended.

And then it hit me. That awesome rush ran through my veins and the excitement and thrill or performing returned. And I was glad to be there.

At the end of the show, we blasted out the last chord, horns pointed to the box and snapped them down just as the chord was cut off and the drum majors gave their salute. The crowd erupted into cheers as we walked off the field, finally finishing our great 2004 season.

We ended up getting 26th of the 93 competing bands in the semi-finals round of the Bands of America Grand National competition. We did great and has an awesome season! I couldn't wait to see what the 2005 season would bring along. And though we weren't the "number one" band, I didn't care. It isn't always about winning all the time, it's the feeling of accomplishment and knowing you did a good job, to the best of your abilities, and being proud of those who you just worked with for the past five months. Because we were there, doing what we love best, and showing the rest of the world who "Tribe of Pride" really was.

XXXXXXXXX

a/n: Yep…well that's it. I really miss that whistle at the start of our show. :tear: Reviews would make me mucho happy and feel free to email me whenever you like!

Love Always,

MusicalBeans


End file.
